<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High School Bets by padalelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685034">High School Bets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli'>padalelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral, RPF, Smut, always use protection kids, jk no Sam just Jared, named student claire before i remembered rpf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jared Padalecki is a high school math teacher.<br/>You were going over recent test grades with a struggling student, Claire, when you heard a soft knock on the doorway. “Pardon my interruption,” your colleague said. “I was just about to do a lunch run, can I get you anything?”<br/>You looked up at the tall math teacher with the long brown hair and hazel eyes. <i>Mr. Padalecki.</i> You swallowed before you spoke. “Sure, just get me whatever you’re getting. We should be done here by the time you get back,” you told him.<br/>He nodded, smiling, before disappearing again. “Oh my god, Ms. [L/N], he is <i>so</i> into you,” Claire said.<br/>You chuckled, brushing off the words. “Okay, let’s get back to work,” you reminded her.<br/>“What, you can’t <i>not</i> be into him?” she goaded. “He’s the hottest teacher in the school.” You glared at her. “Hottest <i>mister</i> in the school. And you’re the hottest <i>miss</i>. The whole senior class has been placing bets on you guys ever since he started working here,” she revealed.<br/><i>Wait, what?</i> You thought in disbelief. This was definitely news to you. Then again, you probably weren’t close enough to the students for them to want to tip you off or sway anything. “Bets?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Padalecki/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High School Bets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>February 1st</b><br/>
You were going over recent test grades with a struggling student, Claire, when you heard a soft knock on the doorway. “Pardon my interruption,” your colleague said. “I was just about to do a lunch run, can I get you anything?”<br/>
You looked up at the tall math teacher with the long brown hair and hazel eyes. <i>Mr. Padalecki.</i> You swallowed before you spoke. “Sure, just get me whatever you’re getting. We should be done here by the time you get back,” you told him.<br/>
He nodded, smiling, before disappearing again. “Oh my god, Ms. [L/N], he is <i>so</i> into you,” Claire said.<br/>
You chuckled, brushing off the words. “Okay, let’s get back to work,” you reminded her.<br/>
“What, you can’t <i>not</i> be into him?” she goaded. “He’s the hottest teacher in the school.” You glared at her. “Hottest <i>mister</i> in the school. And you’re the hottest <i>miss</i>. The whole senior class has been placing bets on you guys ever since he started working here,” she revealed.<br/>
<i>Wait, what?</i> You thought in disbelief. This was definitely news to you. Then again, you probably weren’t close enough to the students for them to want to tip you off or sway anything. “Bets?”<br/>
“How long it would take you guys to start hooking up. I mean, most of us have already lost.” You squinted. <i>Huh?</i> “We thought it would be way earlier. Well, at least before we got to junior year. But he still hasn’t made a move, huh?” You could hardly process anything she was saying. <i>High schoolers are so weird…</i> She started to put her things away and stand up. “Anyway, I think I got it from here. Thanks for letting me do the corrections,” she said on her way out.<br/>
Jared came back about halfway through lunch and sat down at your desk with you. “Thanks,” you said awkwardly.<br/>
“Yeah, no problem.” You both pulled out your food and started nibbling.<br/>
“So, um… apparently the students are making bets about us?” You tried to bring it up lightly.<br/>
He chuckled and looked down. “Uh, yeah, I heard about that.”<br/>
You raised your eyebrows. “Oh really? What all did you hear?” you asked, intrigued.<br/>
He glanced back up at you. “Probably the same as you. You really didn’t know?”<br/>
You shook your head. Then something occurred to you. “Wait, how long have you known?”<br/>
He thought for a moment. “Almost two years, I guess,” he said nonchalantly, continuing to eat his meal.<br/>
Your eyes widened. “You’ve just been sitting on this information?” You tried to keep your tone casual, but it was difficult given everything you’d just learned.<br/>
“It’s just some stupid kids,” he shrugged. You kept eating, avoiding saying anything because you didn’t really know what to say. “I’m not letting any of them win that little group bet… regardless of how difficult it’s been…”<br/>
You almost choked on your food. “I’m sorry, what?” You said when you finished your bite.<br/>
“There’s like four months till they graduate. I’ve waited almost two years, might as well ride out the clock.” He was still speaking so casually, as if he weren’t talking about hooking up with you. When he looked at you, you saw that he was just as confused as you. “You really had no idea?” He asked innocently. You shook your head. Jared blushed. “I’m sorry, I thought you… I thought you were doing the same thing I was…” He seemed… embarrassed? He took a couple more quick bites before gathering his things and standing up to leave. “I should get ready for my next class,” he said awkwardly on his way out, leaving you sinking in a pile of questions.<br/>
Once the school day was over and you finished grading homework and tests, you journeyed over to Jared’s classroom, making sure it was clear of students before venturing in. He was still at his desk. “Hey, Jare?” you said.<br/>
He looked up at you, tensing up as you got closer. “What’s up?” he asked nervously.<br/>
“I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some coffee… I wanted to talk to you about some things.”<br/>
He smiled. “I’d like that. But maybe we could stay in for coffee?”<br/>
You sat down and scooted the chair closer to him. “Are you trying not to be seen with me, Mr. Padalecki?” you asked, trying to be flirty. You weren’t sure how well it went over, given how nervous you were.<br/>
He rolled his own chair closer to yours. “I already told you, I’m not letting any of those kids win that stupid bet,” he murmured.<br/>
You were incredibly aware of the thumping of your heart in your chest. “Well, apparently most of them have already lost…” Your voice was barely above a whisper. “Four months is starting to seem like a long time…”<br/>
He forced himself to put the distance back between you when he heard the faint sound of footsteps in the hallway. You scooted back as well. Jared reached over for his small legal pad and a pen and started writing something down. He folded the paper in half before sliding it over to you. “Why don’t you swing by later?” His voice was low, suggestive, sexy.<br/>
You resisted the urge to cross your legs, instead grabbing the paper and standing up. “Okay.” You smiled and practically jogged out of the room and out to your car. <i>Get yourself together,</i> you told yourself once you got behind the wheel. <i>Go home, take a shower, put some normal clothes on, and calm the fuck down.</i><br/>
You tried not to overthink on the drive home, then again on the drive over to the address Jared had given you. You gave yourself a little pep talk before knocking on the door to his apartment. <i>You got this, he obviously shares a mutual feeling…</i> When he opened the door and smiled at you, all that anxiety melted away. “Come on in,” he invited. Once he closed the door behind you he spoke up again. “Can I ask you something?”<br/>
You took a seat on the couch. “You just did,” you teased.<br/>
He sneered and sat down next to you. “I’m just wondering what you must think of me given my… accidental confession earlier…” He sounded embarrassed again.<br/>
You couldn’t help but smile. “Just the same thing I’ve thought of you ever since you started working at that school…” you murmured.<br/>
He let out a breath. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.” And he was using that sexy tone again.<br/>
You decided to be bold. There was no easing into it anyway, so you might as well just go for the kill. You pulled his face to yours and kissed him. And then, unexpectedly, he was tangling his hands in your hair and kissing you back. “Four months is too difficult,” you breathed.<br/>
“I couldn’t agree more,” he replied as he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into his lap.<br/>
You curled your fingers around his collar when his lips migrated to your neck. “Jared…” you moaned at the sensation of his tongue and teeth against your skin.<br/>
Then he stopped, and you whimpered at the loss of touch before he was staring into your eyes. It took him a moment to catch his breath. “Um, you should know something before we get into things…”<br/>
<i>Oh god, here it was. Some form of rejection, it had to be. Nothing good ever came from a sentence that started that way.</i> You sighed disappointedly. “Okay…”<br/>
He placed a hand on your cheek and gave you that puppy dog face. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing…”<br/>
Your heart picked up its pace again, and your lips curled up in a smile. “Really?” you asked, hopeful.<br/>
He snickered. “I have had this dumb, high school crush on you for over two years,” he admitted. Then, in a lower voice, “I’m not giving you up anytime soon.”<br/>
You giggled and pushed him back against the couch cushions, practically attacking his mouth. You felt him smile as he kissed you back, and his free hand slid down to your thigh and gave it a squeeze. You playfully bit his lower lip and murmured, “Me either.” Then he was pulling off your shirt, and then you were pulling off his.<br/>
He was fumbling with the waistband of your jeans when you dismounted his lap and rid him of his pants instead, removing his boxers as well. You kneeled down on the couch in front of him, staring at his big beautiful cock already hard for you. Leaning forward, you grabbed his thighs and wrapped your mouth around him, taking in as much as you could before slowly bobbing back and forth. His head fell back. “Shit,” he hissed delightfully. You hummed and hollowed your cheeks, hoping to elicit more curses from him.<br/>
<i>God, he’s hot…</i> Jared whimpered as you continued for a couple more minutes of torture before pulling you up and throwing you on the couch below him. He eagerly pulled your pants and underwear off before settling himself between your legs and burying his head in your wet heat. The moment his tongue slid through your folds, you were a goner. You whined, not realizing how pornographic you sounded. He knew just how to move his tongue to make you feel amazing without making you come yet. <i>“Nnff, mister Padalecki,”</i> you sighed sinfully, loving the way his name rolled off your tongue. He had you teetering on the edge, but it was like you flipped a switch when you said his name like that. He crawled back up to you and used one hand to line himself up while the other wrapped your legs around his waist. Then he pushed into you and <i>holy fuck, he fits just right. </i><br/>
He gasped out your name. “Miz [L/N]...” Once he started moving, it felt like he was trying to make you come as soon as possible, despite how painfully slow he was taking it. He buried his face in your neck. “Feel so good,” he breathed.<br/>
You used your legs to rock into him just a little bit more— you needed him a little faster, a little deeper. One hand clawed at his back while the other tangled in his hair. “Do it like you mean it,” you whispered seductively.<br/>
Jared seemed to take it as a challenge, somehow managing to read your mind, and within a couple of thrusts he was giving you exactly what you wanted from him. You felt your walls tightening around him, the rubber band in your core ready to snap. “Like that?” He asked in <i>that</i> voice, and you were pretty sure it was <i>that</i> voice that sparked your orgasm.<br/>
Before you had a chance to say anything, his lips were back on yours, and you were moaning into his mouth as the tremors rocked through your body. You felt him release into you as your walls clenched around him during the most intense part of your climax, and his weight partially fell onto you. You relaxed back into the couch and he slid out of you, breathing heavy. “Just like that,” you told him, laughing.<br/>
He pressed his forehead against yours and kissed you tenderly. He brushed your hair back out of your face and looked you over. “Uh oh,” he said mischievously.<br/>
<i>Uh oh?</i> You assumed he was referring to the lack of protection. “Don’t worry about… that. I have an IUD.”<br/>
He snickered. “No, it’s not that. It’s these.” He traced over a couple of areas where your neck met your shoulders. “I left evidence,” he joked.<br/>
<i>Oh,</i> you realized. Normally you would say not to worry, but being that it was almost Spring in Austin, there was no way you could cover them with clothing. “Well, lucky for you I know how to use make-up,” you said sarcastically.<br/>
Jared leaned back down and started placing more kisses along your neck. “Hope you’ve got enough for the next few months…” he murmured, his breath against your skin raising goosebumps.<br/>
You pulled his body flush against yours, craving the feeling of skin on skin. “Oh, if you insist on keeping <i>this</i> secret, you’ll be buying it,” you replied, kissing his shoulder. “Or, if you’d rather, I can leave some evidence of my own,” you threatened.<br/>
<b> *Four Months Later* </b><br/>
You sought out Claire in the graduation crowd, wanting to congratulate her. As soon as she spotted you she ran over and wrapped you in a tight embrace. “Thank you so much for helping me get here,” she said gratefully. When she let go of you she smiled, but in a sad way. “Sorry we all lost the bet.”<br/>
<i>Success!</i> You couldn’t help yourself from laughing. “Why are <i>you</i> sorry?”<br/>
She shrugged. “I was really rooting for you guys.”<br/>
You shook your head. “Just out of curiosity, what day did <i>you</i> place your bet on?” you asked.<br/>
She thought for a moment. “It was one of the days you were helping me with test corrections… February 1st… I think I told you about the bet that day, hoping I could get an edge. But it didn’t seem like anything happened since you guys were still coming in like an hour apart and in separate cars. Plus no one noticed any extra flirting going on, so I figured what I said didn’t change anything. I mean, a bunch of dumb guys told Mr. P pretty early on and that obviously didn’t change anything.”<br/>
It was difficult to hold back your grin, but you leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone, “You won.” She immediately pulled her head back to look at you with wide eyes. “I’d be happy to collect your winnings for you,” you said louder so she could still hear you over the crowd.<br/>
“You’re fucking with me,” she replied in disbelief.<br/>
You shrugged. “You can believe what Mr. Padalecki has wanted you to believe for the last four months, or you can believe me here and now,” you said playfully. “I don’t particularly care as much as he does… but only because you won.”<br/>
A few seconds later, you felt Jared’s hand on your shoulder. “You ready to go?” he asked.<br/>
“Yeah,” you said before winking at Claire and leaving with Jared, taking his hand in yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>